Burried Treasure
by Word spinner
Summary: The 4th Doctor is sent by the council of the Time Lords to intervene with the activities of Amaterasu and her underling Tsukuyomi. Star Trek elements are also part of this crossover.
1. Chapter 1

**First installment. Will continue at reader request. (Really, I will this time…)**

This is a **Dr Who** x **Stargate SG-1** Crossover story. It features the 4th Doctor. (Tom Baker).

**Chapter One**

"Well, I _always_ like a visit home…" he looked around, "…and it's always an honor to stand before such…and esteemed…council…as I see before me…" he trailed off, frowning. "Oh for _heaven's_ sake, is this _all_ the welcome I get? I've received a warmer welcome on _Skaro_!" He leaned close to the nearest Time Lord. "Would it _strain_ your face to _smile_?"

The Time Lord stared back at him, apparently appalled by the suggestion.

"_Doctor_," the head councilor addressed him, "if you are _quite_ finished – "

"_Finished_?" The Doctor snorted, "I've barely _begun_! You lot have stagnated yourselves in ceremony and procedure! I sometimes think Gallifrey is the most sterile, inert planet in this galaxy." With a reproachful look at the head councilor, he strode back to his place before the council. "_Well_?" He asked sullenly. "Are you going to tell me why I'm here?" He broke into a toothy grin, and adjusted his hat. "The suspense is killing me."

The head councilor cleared her throat. "Doctor, as you well know, it is against Gallifreyan law to interfere with the time stream, particularly when it will affect the development of other races, but – "

"_But_ it's _not_ against the law if you send one who _chooses_ to _ignore_ it?" The Doctor leaned close. "Was _that_ what you were going to say?"

"Words to that effect, yes." The head councilor said sulkily.

"Typical hypocrisy!" The Doctor snapped. "You won't break your own stifling laws, you'll just get someone else to do it for you!"

"You _chose_ to leave Gallifrey," the head councilor reminded him, "in a _stolen_ TARDIS, I might add. We have given you significant freedoms – "

"Oh, _spare_ me that _drivel_," the Doctor scowled, "we've been through it before, and far too many times for my liking." His gaze swept across the council. "I'm _still_ waiting…"

"Doctor," the head councilor began, "are you familiar with the race known as the Borg?"

"The Borg?" The Doctor threw back his head thinking, then he smiled, "_Yes_, the _Borg_! Cybernetic species, reproduces by forced assimilation, almost as skilled in conversation as Time Lords." He ignored the councilor's frowns of disapproval, and grew suddenly serious. "A species devoid of compassion. Driven only by the need to advance; biologically, technologically, spatially, temporally…what about them?"

"Are you aware also, Doctor, of the Goa'uld System Lords?"

"Well of _course_ I am!" The Doctor snapped back, personally affronted. "Any traveler knows not to trespass through their space, well, unless you're tactful and resourceful. Strength in arms means little against such – "

"The two may soon come into contact, to the benefit of the Borg, and the destruction of scores of systems in that region of space."

"Well," the Doctor shrugged. "That's not our problem is it? One nasty species gets over taken by another, that's how the universe works. If we were to step in every time a species like the Borg or the Cybermen assimilated a culture, we'd – "

"Perhaps you have _forgotten_, Doctor, that the planet Earth, a planet to which you were once exiled, owing to your fondness of it, lies in that very region?"

"Earth…" he Doctor whispered. His eyes narrowed. "So _that's_ why you're counting on me helping you…"

"The Earth will be assimilated – "

"_Wait_!" The Doctor gestured for silence, his brow creased in thought, "what time period are we talking about? What level of technology will humanity possess?"

"They will be at war, covertly, with the Goa'uld. They posses one starship, of Asgard design. It will not avail them. The assimilation of the Goa'uld will alert the Borg to the presence of the Asgard as well, and both their powerful technological capabilities will augment the Borg's already formidable – "

"I'll do it!" The Doctor said suddenly. "Give me the space-time coordinates and I'll do what I can."

"There is one precaution, Doctor…" the head councilor said ominously.

"Oh, what's that?" The Doctor asked.

"The assimilation of a Time Lord or a TARDIS into the Borg Collective would have incalculable and catastrophic repercussions for the galaxy, and indeed our universe. We shall be monitoring you progress. Should we deem that your TARDIS is at a risk of being assimilated by the Borg, we will recall it to us."

"And what if I'm _not_ inside it?" The Doctor leered.

"A time ring will be provided, as per your mission on Skaro. A mission you _failed_." The head councilor leaned forward sternly. "Do not fail this time, or your humans will pay the price."

"They've already paid the price," the Doctor muttered, "at the proverbial hands of the Daleks."

"The time ring is to be used only if you are separated from your TARDIS and find yourself at the mercy of the Borg."

"But not from the Goa'uld…I _see_…"

"The space-time coordinates have been entered into your TARDIS's console. Would you like someone to assist you in your endeavor?"

"No thank you," the Doctor smiled his toothy grin. "I work best on my own. And besides," he popped a jelly baby into his mouth, "I prefer human as company. They use their brains for survival. No point listening to logic and theory in the middle of something as illogical and practical as a warzone."

"We wish you the best of luck, Doctor."

"Thank you," the Doctor grinned, "I wish you the same."

***********************************************************************************************

Closing the TARDIS doors, the Doctor slumped over the control console. "Why is it always me? Always _me_ that has to do this?" Muttering and scowling, he began the dematerialization process. The time rotor rose and fell with a wheezing groan. The Doctor eyed it dubiously. "That sounds a bit _off_. I hope you're up to the task, Old Girl…" at that moment, the rotor stopped. The Doctor stared at it, open mouthed and wide eyed. It started again, just as he was about to run a diagnostic. Uneasily, he looked around the console room. "Don't _push_ me! All I ask is a _smooth_ transit, a _clear_ materialization, and no less than a five minute's walk from our destination!" He would have walked off, but thought of something else. "And the correct _time_ and _place_ wouldn't be amiss either!" He walked off, to the kitchen. "_Temperamental thing_."

*************************************************************************************************

"How old do you think she is?" Carter muttered.

"She looks like a high school student." Daniel remarked.

"Are you two _quite_ finished?" O'Neil hissed.

They regarded him with confusion. Daniel adjusted his glasses. "You seem unusually tense."

"Yeah, why shouldn't I be?"

"It's not the first time a goa'uld has caught us, and I doubt it will be the last."

"It might be," O'Neil muttered, staring at the door with a gaze that could have shattered glass. "She's a strict one. Did you see the way she treats her jaffa?"

"It is not unusual O'Neil," Teal'c spoke suddenly. "Cronos was himself as vindictive."

"So…do you know her, that schoolgirl?"

Tealc looked away. "I do not. The crest in her throne room indicates she serves the goa'uld Amaterase."

"_Amaterase_," Daniel perked up, "the Japanese goddess of light and the sun."

"She likes _'em_ young then…" O'Neil strode across the room and thumped the wall in an ill humor.

Teal'c reproached him. "Recall, O'neil, that the true age of our enemy is the age of the goa'uld inside her. It would be at least several hundred years old to have attained such a rank."

"That doesn't change the fact that we were outwitted by a _schoolgirl_!" O'Neil leered.

The door opened. The four turned, astonished at the speed of the visit. They were usually left to wait longer.

Their captor stepped in, alone, and shut the door behind her.

The team regarded her with surprise. No jaffa body guard? She wasn't even wearing a ribbon-device weapon.

O'Neil stepped forward. "Well, _hello_ there," he smiled sarcastically. "To what do we owe the pleasure of this…personal visit?"

"There is no pleasure to be had in your situation!" The girl snapped back. "I had heard the warriors of the Tau'ri were cunning and resourceful. I pray you are not representative of their finest."

The three humans exchanged puzzled looks. Even Teal'c turned to face her, his eyebrow cocked.

"_What_?" Was all O'Neil could manage.

"_Why_ are you here?" The girl demanded.

"Who are you?" Teal'c stood up. She stared at him, astonished.

"I had not noticed…a _jaffa_?" She took note of the emblem upon his head. "Apophis sect. And of high rank. I might ask who you are too, and why you are in the company of Tau'ri warriors.

"I am Teal'c," Teal'c said. "I was First Prime of Apophis, until I found better company with the Tau'ri." He regarded her thoughtfully. "You have not heard of me?"

The girl blinked.

"I did not think there was a goa'uld who had not heard my name. It is cursed by every system lord."

"I have not heard of you," the girl said. "Nor of anything as outrageous as your alliance with the Tau'ri. But I know that whoever you are, you have chosen an inopportune time and place to visit this planet. My mistress, the great goddess, Amaterase, shall soon descend. Something here has caught her attention. I have come to oversee the work. I did not expect to find saboteurs. I did not think that…_mere_ Tau'ri…or _renegade_ Jaffa would _dare_ to raise their hand against my queen."

"We're _not_ saboteurs!" O'Neil said wearily. "We were doing a _survey_…"

The girl eyed him with mistrust. "Do the surveyors from your planet carry such weapons as you had in your possession, crude as they are?"

"Well," O'Neil shrugged, "we _did_ have a feeling you guys…or _girls_…might be dropping by…" he grinned. "Better safe than sorry."

"You _will_ be sorry." The girl frowned. "You are my prisoners…and I am to make an example of any and all who trespass or bear arms against my queen. I must…_kill_ you."

"_Gee_…you seem upset about it." O'Neil put his hands on his hips.

"I have no desire to kill those who are no real threat."

The team exchanged glances again, this time, mildly offended. O'Neil did a double take. "You _don't_ think we pose a threat?"

"_Do_ you?" The girl suddenly looked serious. "You said you were here on a survey mission."

"Yeah…that's _right_," Daniel said, interrupting. "We would like to leave, if you'd let us. We pose no threat. You may keep and destroy our weapons. If you'd just let us leave via the stargate – "

"Are you Tok'ra?" Teal'c asked suddenly. He was staring at the girl with the keenest interest.

"I am _not_!" She snarled, and her eyes flashed. Then she stepped away, eyeing them all with uncertainty.

O'Neil leaned over to Carter and whispered. "Is she…_afraid_?"

"_Yeah_…seems _so_…" Carter frowned.

"I didn't think goa'ulds got scared, you know, the whole 'god complex'…"

Teal'c approached her, slowly. "You are not like any goa'uld I have encountered…yet you are not Tok'ra. Who are you?"

"I am…Tsukuyomi…"

"The god of the moon…" Daniel murmured.

"The _god_?" O'neil repeated sarcastically. "This _girl_?"

"My host is young." Tsukuyomi agreed. "I had little care for the one my queen bestowed upon me. He was too…_brutish_."

"What, so she just let you change it, like taking back a sweater?" O'Neil asked.

"My queen is generous. At my request, she let me choose a new host. Ayami took me willing. I did not force her."

"Ayami...your _host_?" Daniel said, astonished.

"Yes…" Tsukuyomi said softly. Again she eyed them with suspicion. "If you are who you say you are…if you know of the Tok'ra…will you take me to them?"

"What, so you can tell your queen where they are and get a promotion?" O'Neil snorted.

"So I can _join_ them!" Tsukuyomi retorted.

Everyone stared at the young goa'uld, too shocked to speak. She edged away, glaring at them.

"Carter," O'Neil whispered, "what the _hell_ is going on here?"

"She's obviously not a normal goa'uld," Carter shrugged, "we'd be dead by now if she was, or being transported to see her queen. She seems afraid, she doesn't want to kill us…she's asking about the Tok'ra. Think how it would be on earth if you were trying to join the Mafia or the Triads or something. It's not something right minded people want to be a part of."

"You're saying she's…a _rebel_?"

"Yeah, it looks that way. Besides…the Tok'ra must recruit from somewhere. Maybe this is how it's done; disillusioned goa'uld go and seek them out…"

"Will you take me to them?" Tsukuyomi demanded. Her eyes flared. "I can still have you _executed_ if you refuse!"

"_Ah_!" O'neil grinned. "But if you did that, you'd never find them _would_ you? Besides, you don't want to risk us escaping and spreading the word that you're a Tok'ra wannabe." He winked. "Best to keep us alive."

Tsukuyomi bit her lip, and lowered her gaze, apparently defeated. O'neil frowned. "If you don't…mind me asking…you seem a little _sedate_…for a goa'uld…am I right in thinking you're not _entirely_ happy with your lot here?"

"I am not." She answered. "I am made to do things that I would rather not do. I am my queen's favorite. I am rewarded with gifts and soldiers for doing as she bids. But there is much I am not permitted to do, and I am weary of it. All goa'uld yearn for power…but some of us are just not strong enough to attain it."

"You're _giving in_?" O'neil almost laughed. "_Boy_ do I wish I could get this on camera; a _depressed_ goa'uld!"

"What won't Amaterase let you do?" Daniel asked gently.

"I may not go anywhere beyond this vessel without an escort, and if I do, I must provide a reason. Permission must first be given before I can depart, and my jaffa are ever watchful. I would like to see other worlds. Speak to others of my own kind…even to walk the streets in the cities of our home world and speak with Jaffa who are not mere soldiers." Her expression darkened. "I am a _prisoner_ on this ship."

"You're a pampered pet who wants out?" O'Neil remarked.

"I do _not_ appreciate the term '_pet'_." Tsukuyomi warned, and her eyes glowed dangerously. "Were I like my queen, I would have you killed just for _uttering_ such an insult!"

"But…you're _not_ your queen, _are_ you?" O'Neil sighed.

Tsukuyomi looked away. "No…" she said softly. "As you said…I need you alive. You may be my only chance at salvation. The Tok'ra, I have heard, share my ideas about the taking of hosts, and deplore needless killing as I do. I am loyal to my queen…but I cannot stand this existence for much longer." She looked at them pleadingly. "You _must_ help me."

"Well, it's easy." O'Neil said. "You let us out of this room, we'll take you with us." He paused. "With regards to unnecessary killing…you realize we may have to take out some of your jaffa to get to the stargate."

"No."

_No_?" O'Neil cocked an eyebrow.

"We shall devise a plan; some reason for me to be in your company, outside of the vessel. My First Prime must come with me…but he is only one man. We can escape from him without killing him."

"Won't your queen simply kill him anyway when she finds he let you escape?" Daniel asked.

To everyone's surprise, Tsukuyomi slumped her shoulders in defeat. "_Yes_…" she turned away and padded back to the door. "I…I had _not_ considered that…"

Again, O'Neil leaned over and whispered to Carter. "She's kinda…_simple_…isn't she?"

"She's probably been locked up in this ship for centuries…she's never been out…never led an army…probably never had to worry about the threat of assassination because her queen dotes on her so. I mean she even visits her prisoners alone and unarmed. "It's inexperience, I think, Colonel, not stupidity."

"Just checking…" O'Neil smirked. "_Well_," he began, addressing the group in general. "Shall we make a move? I expect we should think about leaving before your queen turns up?"

"Yes," Tsukuyomi agreed, "I must first – "

She was interrupted by a sound, and looked around, dismayed.

"An alert." Teal'c reported. "Security has been breached."

"I must go and see to it!" Tsukuyomi said. She opened the door, then hesitated, regarding her prisoners uncertainly. "I…do not think you need to be restrained. You have not harmed me, and I intend our venture to still proceed. Come with me, but say nothing to anyone!"

Together, they hurried down the corridors to the throne room. Tsukuyomi's First Prime was there, along with two other jaffa, who had between them a man. A man with curly brown hair and the most absurdly long scarf imaginable.

Tsukuyomi eyed their prisoner with interest. She turned to SG-1. "Another member of your survey party?"

"No…" O'Neil said. "As you can see, we have a certain _dress code_." He patted the front of his military uniform.

The prisoner glared at him. "What are you implying?" He demanded.

"Nothing…" O'Neil said simply, "nothing at all…"

Tsukuyomi addressed her servants. "Jaffa, who is this human? Where did you find him? I ordered you to keep watch at that Chappa'ai for other intruders."

"No one has come through the Chappa'ai, Lady." Her first Prime dropped to one knee and kept his gaze on the ground as he spoke. "This one was apprehended near the entrance to the ship. We do not know how he penetrated so far beyond our perimeter. As per your request, we did not kill him, but brought him back to you, for your pleasure."

"_Pleasure_?" O'Neil perked up. "I hope that doesn't mean what I _think_ it means."

Tsukuyomi gave him a dangerous look, and O'Neil smiled. "I guess…it _doesn't_…"

The young goa'uld stood mere feet away from the prisoner and looked him over. "Leave him here. He will join me. There is much I must ask of him. You, _jaffa_, shall wait beyond the doors of this chamber. You are not to intrude for any reason, save by our queen's own order."

The jaffa bowed and released the prisoner. They left. The prisoner dusted himself down and muttered. "Another _warm_ welcome." He looked up and offered his hand to his captor.

"_Amaterase_?"

"No…" she faltered. "Tsukuyomi…"

"What…_Tsukuyomi_?" The prisoner looked puzzled. "I see, you're…_not_ the person I should be speaking to. Have I come to the right place? You see it's just that my mode of transport is rather temperamental at the best of times and I really must speak to – "

"My queen shall arrive _shortly_." Tsukuyomi interrupted. "Are you from the Tau'ri as well?"

"Earth?" The prisoner retorted. "_Me_? From _Earth_?" He leered so close that Tsukuyomi stepped back in apprehension. "I'm a _Time Lord_. And _time_ is of the _essence_! Where is that queen of yours then? She's about to make the _blunder_ of the millennium! I've got to stop her!"

Tsukoyomi stared at her newest prisoner, fascinated at his behavior. The team of SG-1 were not so easy to amuse. O'Neil raised his hand. "Um…this may seem and…_odd_…question…" he looked at the Doctor askance, "but…_who_ are you?"

The Doctor grinned. "_Who_ indeed? I'm the _Doctor_."

"The…_Doctor_?" O'Neil cocked an eyebrow.

"Yes, that's right."

"Doctor…of _what_?"

"Just Doctor."

"_Just_ Doctor…I _see_…" O'Neil turned to his team and rubbed his temples. "Any ideas on this guy?"

"None." Carter muttered.

"Not exactly a usual mission huh?" Daniel sighed. O'Neil gave him a fake smile that read _shut up_.

"We must leave." Tsukuyomi said suddenly, to the astonishment of all present.

"_Leave_?" The Doctor faltered. "But I only just arrived! I thought your queen was coming. It's imperative that I speak with her."

"We must not be found here!" Tsukuyomi said desperately. "If she comes and I am here, I will be made to execute you. If I leave, and you stay, she will torture you. Come," she turned to O'Neil, "keep your word; take me to the Tok'ra!" A strong arm grabbed her shoulder and spun her around.

"_Listen_," the Doctor said intensely, "your queen is about to doom herself and the Earth along with her. You are in her employ, has she told you why you're here?"

"I am here to oversee the work…" Tsukuyomi faltered.

"Yes, _yes_, but do you know _what_ that work is? Do you know what she's doing out here on this desert planet? Anything about salvaging advanced technology? Detections of peculiar signals? Buried treasure? Impending invasion, that sort of thing?"

Tsukuyomi looked blank. "I am here to oversee the work. I admit though, I am unsure as to what exactly the work is."

"_What_…" the Doctor stared at her in appalled disbelief. "You…a _god_ to your people, to your servants and to your soldiers and you don't _even_ know _why_ the lot of you are _here_?"

"I know only that it involves excavation. Apparently, we are extracting something from this planet's surface."

"How could you _not_ know why you are here?" The Doctor asked painfully.

"My queen keeps her own secrets." Tsukuyomi answered. "What business is it of yours?"

"Because if I knew now exactly what was hidden here and where, and what Amaterase intended to do with it…I could possibly diffuse the situation before it begins. That is assuming it hasn't begun already…"

The ring teleporter in the room activated. Before anyone could respond, they found Amaterase staring back at them, flanked by four jaffa. Faced with possible intruders, the jaffa raised their staff weapons and prepared to open fire.

"_No_!" Tsukuyomi commanded, stepping in front of her companions.

Amaterase was not impressed. "Tsukuyomi. Explain yourself. What is this? Why do you have slaves here, in this of all rooms? Answer quickly, or they will die."

"I…" Tsukuyomi hesitated.

"_Oh God_…" O'Neil muttered, covering his mouth with his hand. "She looks like a kid caught having a party whilst her mother was out…"

"_I_…" Tsukuyomi looked this way and that, in a pathetic attempt at trying to conceal her panic.

"We're just old friends, dropping by." The Doctor smiled. "We've come with some very useful advice too. I take it you are Amaterase?"

"Come no closer!" the System Lord shouted, raising her arm. The ribbon –device on her hand flared.

"I'll take that as a yes," the Doctor grinned. "Now Amaterase…what I came to tell you is this; whatever you're doing here on this planet, you have to stop it!"

"I do not take counsel from slaves!" Amaterase sneered. "Jaffa, kill them."

No, you don't _understand_ – "

The jaffa fired. The members of SG-1 gasped in horror; Tsukuymomi ran forward and shielded the Doctor from the worst of the blast, and lay, bloody and broken before him.

They were not the only ones aggrieved.

Amaterase stared at the body in dismay. The jaffa froze, terrified by what they had done, and looked fearfully to their goddess for instructions or punishment.

Silently, and slowly, Amaterase came to Tsukuyomi's side. "Jaffa…place her in her sarcophagus. Guard her. When she has risen, you will bring her before me." Two Jaffa knelt down and reverently took Tsukuyomi's body away. Amaterase turned to the intruders and her eyes glowed menacingly. "I will not kill you yet. You must have some worth, or else Tsukuyomi would not have behaved in such a disgraceful way. Jaffa, take them to the cells. If they escape, your lives are forfeit."


	2. Chapter 2

**As requested, a second chapter has been completed. Note that in the previous chapter, the spelling of '****Amaterasu'**** was incorrect. This has been rectified in this chapter…mostly…**

**Chapter 2**

They sat in the cell for hours.

"Pity they went through my pockets…" the Doctor muttered sullenly. "I could really use sonic screwdriver about now…and a jelly baby…"

The members of SG-1 exchanged bemused looks.

"You know that's the _second_ time ring I've lost…" The Doctor continued, to no one in particular.

"Who are you…I mean…what _is_ a time Lord?" Daniel asked.

"Do you want the quick answer, or the long explanation? The full lie or the partial truth?" The Doctor asked.

"Just…an _answer_…generally speaking." Daniel faltered. "Whatever you feel comfortable giving."

"Well at this moment," the Doctor said, rising to his feet, "I would prefer to be doing something to get out of this dreary cell than speaking about Gallifrey. Come on, you're soldiers _aren't_ you? Use that training. We're in a locked room aboard an enemy spacecraft. What's the first thing we do?"

"I don't think we should do anything." Daniel said quietly. "I think it's plain to all here that Tsukuyomi isn't our enemy, and if we escape…"

"Amaterasu will torture her." Carter finished.

"Well that's _her_ problem!" The Doctor snapped. "Listen, the Borg are heading this way. I don't know if they've already detected us, but they will, and it has something to do with whatever Amaterasu is digging for out there in that sandpit!"

"_Borg_?" Carter frowned.

"Yes, _Borg_!" The Doctor repeated, pacing to the door and examining it. "A cybernetic race, cold and implacable. I take it you've encountered the Asgard by now?"

"Yes..." Carter faltered.

"Do you know of their Replicator infestation?"

"_Yes_…"

"Well, imagine human shaped cybernetic Replicators that fly around by the million in cube-shaped adaptable spacecraft that can move faster the nine times the speed of light. They won't just kill you, they'll _assimilate_ you. You'll become part of their hive mind, and anything you know will be at their disposal. They say it helps them achieve perfection. I say they should use all those collected minds and have a good think about what they're _really_ achieving."

The members of SG-1 exchanged uneasy glances.

"_Ah_!" The Doctor exclaimed.

"What?" Daniel asked.

The Doctor smiled a great big toothy smile, and pointed to a panel by the door.

"Yeah, what about it?" O'Neil shrugged.

"That's a control panel. Typical Goa'uld arrogance; they put you in a cell and leave you with a lock pick."

"To determine the combination to open the door would take days without the correct equipment." Teal'c said. "Most prisoners would not have the understanding to manipulate the technology."

"_Most_ prisoners." The Doctor scoffed. "Well, I can have this door open long before then." He said casually, opening the panel and sitting down before the crystals and cords. "Rather primitive and convoluted way of wiring this thing I must say…" he glanced at Teal'c, "I take it the Goa'uld have been too busy trying to exterminate each other to have actually achieved much technological progress?"

Teal'c cocked an eyebrow but said nothing.

For the better half of an hour, the Doctor fiddled with the controls, and was startled when the door opened of its own accord.

Tsukuyomi's First Prime came in, with two guards. He looked at each prisoner in turn, his expression dark. "You are summoned. Come."

They filed out in silence, save for the Doctor, who had the temerity to ask if they were finally going to have dinner. He got a thump on the back instead.

**************************************************************************************************

They were taken to the throne room. Amaterasu sat upon the throne, and standing beside her was a dejected and chastised looking Tsukuyomi.

As per usual, they knelt before the system lord. She eyed them coldly, and snapped something harshly to Tsukoyomi in Goa'uld. In a small voice, Tsukuyomi addressed her First Prime, but Amaterasu turned to her in anger. "No, _you_ will do it!"

The First Prime approached his mistress and held out his staff weapon. With trembling hands, Tsukuyomi accepted it and padded down the steps to where the prisoners knelt.

The members of SG-1 waited with baited breath. The Doctor regarded Tsukuyomi with pity, and glanced at Amaterasu with disgust.

"_Why_ do you hesitate?" Amaterasu demanded. "Kill them! Kill them if you are loyal to your queen!"

"_I _am loyal to you." The Doctor said suddenly. The members of SG-1 stared at him, shocked by the seriousness of his tone. "Why else would I have come here?"

Amaterasu glared at him, but before she could speak, the Doctor continued. "You are in danger, My Lady. Danger far greater than all the combined might of your fellow system Lords ten-fold. Won't you at least hear what I have to say?"

"You _threaten_ me?" Amaterasu rose from her throne and walked slowly down the stairs. With contempt, she snatched the staff weapon from Tsukuyomi and pointed it inches from the Doctor's head. The Doctor stared up at her, unafraid, but, if anything, he was weary. "Fire that weapon, Amaterasu, and you doom us _all_."

Perhaps it was his own inclusion in the threat that made the System Lord reconsider. Or perhaps his utter fearlessness and fortitude in the face of death. She drew away, and lowered her weapon.

"_Speak_."

"To make a long story short; you've found something on this planet. Whatever it is, you must let it lie, and you must leave this system now if not sooner. An enemy is coming this way. The Borg. They cannot be bargained with, they cannot be intimidated, they cannot be enslaved or coerced. They can adapt to energy based weaponry, such as yours. They will assimilate that technology and use it for their own ends. Now…show us your divine wisdom and _heed_ my warning…"

"What is it we are doing here?" Tsukuyomi asked, more concerned now about the Doctor's prophesy than her queen's anger. "Is he telling the truth, my queen?"

"I will not surrender the device." Amaterasu answered quietly. "The technology is unparalleled. Self repairing, intelligent and powerful. With it, the balance of power will tip in _my_ favor. Bastet and Sekhmet will bow before me. By rights of conquest, it is mine, and no other's."

"Stubborn, as _usual_," O'Neil muttered.

"May I _see_ this technology?" The Doctor asked. "It might be unnecessary." He smiled uneasily. "If you _told_ me what you want, I could give you a few pointers. There's no need to be dabbling with Borg technology, because what you described sounds very much like Borg technology and I can't stress how dangerous and infectious that stuff is!"

Amaterasu seemed to consider. "You are a _fool_…"

"Why…thank you…" the Doctor smiled. "We're two of a kind then?"

"…however, you are altogether _singular_ and _outstanding_. It has been a long time since I have encountered one like you. Fearless…and inventive…these _Borg_…I wish to know about them; _everything_. But before we engage in such discourse…I shall show you what you wish to see. I should like your own…_expert_…opinion of the treasure I have found. _Tsukuyomi_! A treat for you; in exchange for earlier saving this prisoner's life, one who has now proved _useful_, you may accompany me as well."

"My queen is _gracious_." Tsukuyomi bowed.

"Jaffa, escort these others back to their cell. They may yet prove as useful, as the Doctor has. Doctor, Tsukuyomi, we depart."

*******************************************************************************************************

"Why are we left to rot in here?" O'Neil grumbled, pacing up and down the cell. "Is it just me, or does that Doctor guy just beg for a punch in the mouth?"

"He seems pretty sure of himself." Carter ventured.

"Yeah," Daniel agreed. "Whatever those Borg really are, I'd prefer not to meet 'em."

"You and I both." Teal'c agreed. "The Doctor has been away for some time. I hope his journey has been profitable."

"I just hope they bring dinner soon." O'Neil muttered, sinking down. "Goa'uld catering is probably one of the reasons Tsukuyomi wants out. Stuck in a room like this with no food…"

"With respect, Sir, I think she gets all the food she wants."

O'Neil looked puzzled. "She never gets out…I don't think Goa'uld have exercise equipment…how does she keep so slim?"

The door was opened. Tsukuyomi's First Prime pushed the Doctor in. Teal'c caught him as the door was shut.

"_Hey_!" O'Neil cried out, banging on the door. "How about some _food_?"

"_Food_?" The doctor staggered to his feet. "Oh, they'll be food, soon. We're invited to a feast. All of us, in no small part thanks to me."

"The expedition was successful then?" Teal'c asked.

"What? Oh, yes, very much so." The Doctor answered.

"_So_?" O'Neil folded his arms. "What's she found?"

"The remains of a Borg _Sphere_. It suffered some navigational mishap and slammed headlong into the planet's surface, burying itself, for the most part, in sand and stone."

"I see," O'Neil smiled sarcastically. "And…_what_…is _that,_ the _sphere_, I mean?"

"A form of…Borg _scout_ ship, usually housed within Borg Cubes, where they can be used as a sort of escape module. What's more," he leaned close and whispered. "Spheres have limited time travel capability. Do realize what that would mean, _hmm_? If the System Lords could flit around through time? Things are complex enough around this region of the galaxy without them continually rewriting history, retroactively reinstating themselves in positions of power after each defeat."

"So, the ship is being salvaged." Carter remarked. "Any survivors?"

"A few damaged drones." The Doctor sighed. "None functioning well enough to pose a threat. It's the signal it's sending that's causing the problem."

"The _signal_?"

"Yes," the Doctor glanced at her. "The ship is transmitting a sort of adistresscall to the Collective. By now, a Borg task force will be on its way to commence a salvage operation of their own, to reabsorb the remains back into the Collective. If they find us here, they will pursue us to the ends of the galaxy."

"So, why didn't you _shut it down_?" O'Neil asked.

The Doctor glared at him with irritation. "Do you _always_ have to ask such _stupid_ questions? Deactivating a Borg transmission isn't as simple as pulling a _plug_ from an _electrical socket_! I need time, tools, and I need Amaterasu's cooperation; things have become just that more complex."

"What do you mean?" Asked Carter.

The Doctor became serious, and spoke in a low voice. "During our examination Amaterasu shared a major reason why she is loathe to simply abandon this site."

"She wants to use the ship as a weapon, it's not difficult." O'Neil said

"Oh no, it's not that," the Doctor waved dismissively. "We had a very productive discussion. She was actually very accommodating…for a System Lord. I managed to convince her of the magnitude of the danger she is in."

"And _yet_?" O'Neil gestured dramatically.

"And yet…" the Doctor winced. "Her leaving would not help things."

"How so?" Carter asked.

"Well," the Doctor sighed. "The primary reason I'm here is to make sure the Borg retrieve their ship without incident. This world is uninhabited, they could come and go and no one would care. However if they found us…that would present them with three new species, three new civilizations to pursue. Our genetics, technology, knowledge would be theirs, and from there they would learn of the Asgard, the Daleks, the Nox, and countless others, and so…their reign of terror in this region of the galaxy would extend father than it otherwise would."

"What's the problem then?" O'Neil asked.

"Well, you know…Goa'uld politics is slippery at the best of times. More intrigue than the high council of the Time Lords. But…as for the problem…Bastet is on her way, and, it is rumored, she may not be coming alone. Amaterasu is in a dangerous position. Following a fallout between her and Bastet over certain treaties and territories, Bastet, Sekhmet and Kali have joined in confederacy against her."

"A sort of intergalactic…_catfight_?" Daniel mused, earning him a displeased glare from Carter.

"Yes, in a manner of speaking." The Doctor agreed, and did a double take as he received a glare of his own.

"So…you're saying…we have three…seriously pissed off Goa'ulds on their way?" O'Neil asked.

The Doctor nodded.

"Then we are in a dire situation indeed." Teal'c said. "What forces does Amaterasu have in this region?"

"Oh, just this ship, and her own, larger vessel in orbit."

"And what do the others have?" O'Neil asked.

"Somewhere in the region of ten ships."

"Ten ha'taks?" Teal'c sucked in a breath. "When will they arrive?"

"I don't know." The Doctor shrugged. "This was all small talk whilst I was investigating the crash site. You can ask Amaterasu herself at dinner, which, I am pleased to announce, shall be within the hour." He grinned. "System Lords dine well. I wonder what she'll serve…something with _rice_, most likely…"

****************************************************************************************************

"_So_…" O'Neil broke the ice at the table. "I hear…you've been in a tiff with…_Bastet_?"

"Yes." Amaterasu answered.

"Let me guess," O'Neil smiled. "A spy in your court gave away the fact you stumbled upon this little 'Borg' gem and now your enemies want it for themselves?"

"So it would seem." Amaterasu conceded.

"So what are we going to do?" Carter asked. "When they show up, they'll try and take the ship for themselves."

"The strongest among them will." Amaterasu corrected. "Their alliance is tenuous. Sekhmet has, at this time, an ally in Bastet. Kali is merely an opportunist."

"Isn't it odd that only _female_ Goa'ulds are in this…alliance?" O'Neil asked.

"No, it is not." Amaterasu replied.

"How did you find out about them? That they were coming here, I mean?" Daniel asked.

Amaterasu smirked. "I, _too_, have my operatives."

"You may have operatives, but you don't have _numbers_." The Doctor said. "If you knew you were so hunted, why didn't you bring more men? Or better yet…" he frowned, "surely there must be another System Lord we can petition for aid?"

"We are relatively close to a world that Ra often frequented," Amaterasu said quietly, "but, thanks to the Tau'ri, we can no longer request his protection."

"Ah, yes…_Ra_…" O'Neil rubbed his temples.

"He was a formidable System Lord." Tsukuyomi shuddered. "I met him several times…he seemed to take well to me…but I recall always feeling unsafe in his presence."

"_You_ met _Ra_?" O'Neil sat up.

"Why does that surprise you?" Tsukuyomi asked.

"It…it _doesn't_…" O'Neil faltered. "I…just can't picture him speaking on equal terms with anyone…"

"We did not speak on _equal_ terms." Tsukuyomi glowered. "He made inquiries as to the cost of my purchase."

"Your…_purchase_"?" Carter frowned.

"To purchase her from me," Amaterasu explained. "My little Tsukuyomi caught Ra's eye. He liked to have such pretty play-things around him."

"I guess you told him, _no sale_?" O'Neil muttered.

"His price _was_ fair." Amaterasu answered. "But Tsukuyomi serves me, and no other."

"Yeah, about that…" O'Neil said, leaning forward. "You might want to put her to some better use than just walking around looking pretty…"

Amaterasu paused and glanced at him askance. "In what other capacity do you believe she would excel?"

"Well, you could have sent her here to conduct this whole _look after my prize whilst I save my ass_ mission, instead of leaving the safety of your own world and making yourself vulnerable!"

"You believe Tsukuyomi is…_capable_?" Amaterasu managed a smile.

"Well, odd as this whole conversation feels anyway," Daniel broke in, "Apophis gave his son Klorel command of a whole mother ship when he attacked Earth."

"And what was the result?" Amaterasu asked nonchalantly. "An invasion, stopped before it ever began by primitives who did not possess a single vessel of their own. My spies on Chulak told me enough for me to realize that it was Klorel who was at fault. Were it not for his incompetence, you might have a god of your own to worship. A god of Darkness and Death. Perhaps, you would prefer to walk in the light? If the Tau'ri were to yield, I would be honored to bring them into the fold."

"That's it, that's the reason." Daniel realized.

"What?" O'Neil asked.

"Well, Amaterasu is a sun goddess."

"Yeah…_so_?"

"Well, Ra was a sun god. That explains why the two of them…and Tsukuyomi might have some history…"

"Endearing as this banter is," the Doctor leaned forward, "and…as _delicious_ as this food is, might I suggest that we now focus on the matters at hand? We have ten ha'taks full of Jaffa and three irate goddesses on their way. We cannot match them by force of arms, and we know there is no chance of negotiation. We cannot simply leave, for they will either set up camp here, or take the wreckage away with them, and the Borg will follow. If we could only convince them to leave!" He glanced at Amaterasu. "Couldn't you use your ring teleporters and send me to Bastet's command ship?"

"They are beyond teleportation range." Amaterasu answered. "At least…they were at the time of my last report."

"Well, how much time do we have?" Carter asked.

"About five hours."

"_Five hours_?" O'Neil repeated in exasperation. "You're cutting it pretty thin! Why'd you bother coming if you knew they were so close? And what were you going to do about that huge wreck?"

"I was only informed of their attack _after_ I arrived here." Amaterasu glared at him. "As for the wreckage, I was planning to study and adapt it on this planet. There was no need to transport it. I thought the secret of its finding secure."

"Wait a sec, couldn't you just destroy the ship, the wreckage, I mean?" Daniel suggested. "This ship we're in alone should be enough to blow up a wreck."

"The wreck itself isn't the problem." The Doctor shook his head. "It's the signal. It's already been transmitting long enough. The Borg know something has happened here."

"So, the damage is done?" Carter said. "All we really have to do is vacate the area and let the Borg attend to their own business from a safe distance?"

"_Precisely_!" The Doctor said. "And the sooner the better; the Borg have incredibly sensitive instruments aboard their ships. They can pick up energy signatures left by weapons and vessels nearby, even some time after they have departed. We must stop those three coming!"

"We cannot." Amaterasu said simply. "My forces cannot prevail here. All that is left is to evacuate."

"And let the Borg discover you?" The Doctor asked, horrified.

"They will not discover me, Doctor. After all you have told me, the way forward is clear."

"_Is_ it?" The Doctor asked. "Then tell me…what did you have in mind?"

Amaterasu looked smug. "I shall depart within the hour. Tsukuyomi will stay. When my enemies arrive, they will attack, and Tsukuyomi will feign terror and surrender, begging safe passage in exchange for the ruined sphere."

"And then whilst Bastet and her allies are duking it out over the spoils, the Borg come and assimilate them?" Daniel finished.

"Yes." Amaerasu nodded. "However powerful a Borg vessel is…it is doubtful it will be in a battle worthy state after fighting ten ha'taks. I do not believe the three of them will perish quietly. I am counting on them doing a great deal of damage to the Borg Cube. There will likely only be one, correct, Doctor? They are not expecting resistance, merely salvaging a downed vessel. They will be easy pickings. I shall wait in the shadows, and finish of the survivors, and then, I shall have Borg technology to myself, and the domains of three other System Lords at my disposal."

"A daring plan." The Doctor said quietly. "But the Borg are always expecting resistance, and it doesn't concern them when they encounter it because to them _resistance is futile_."

"As you have said, Doctor," Amaterasu smiled. "They have yet to experience Goa'uld cunning."

There was silence. Jaffa servants began clearing the table away.

"No dessert?" O'Neil asked in disappointment.

"What about…us?" Daniel asked nervously. "Where do we fit into your plan?"

"You don't," Amaterasu answered. "You are of little use to me. The Doctor, I shall release…he has proven himself to be harmless. When this is over, I shall be irresistible. The title of Supreme System Lord shall pass to me."

"You realize, of course, that that will mean we will end up fighting you later, right?" O'Neil asked.

"You are nothing." Amaterasu returned simply. "When I have taken Bastet's domain, I will destroy your world. Do not think it will be as easy as fighting Apophis; there will be no weaklings in command of my ships."

Tsukuyomi visibly flinched at that remark.

Amaterasu continued. "As Tsukuyomi captured you, she can decide what to do with you. Tsukuyomi? I leave them in your hands. Do with them as you will." She rose from her seat and left.

O'Neil watched her go and sighed, whipping the napkin from his collar. "We got problems…"


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes: I realize that in this story Sekhmet is different from SG-1 Canon, but as it is a crossover and already contains a goa'uld of my own making, I thought I'd take liberties. I am a fan of the historical, Sekhmet, after all… **

**Chapter 3**

"I trust you are…comfortable?" Tsukuyomi asked, as she checked on her visitors.

"Yeah, great." Carter smiled.

"I didn't know goa'uld ships had rooms like this." O'Neil grinned. "A guy could _really_ get use to this."

Teal'c smiled. "These rooms are reserved for dignitaries and honored guests. In the time I served Apophis, I was never permitted to enter one, unless to bring a message, or request a summons."

"These rooms are never used." Tsukuyomi shrugged. "I have no visitors. My queen takes care of her business aboard her own ships."

"So, this ship…is _yours_?" Daniel asked.

"Yes." Tsukuyomi answered. "This ship, and all of the Jaffa aboard it."

"How many?" O'Neil asked.

"Three hundred."

O'Neil whistled. "Not that much. Is it Teal'c?"

"It is substantial, O'Neil. Recall that Tsukuyomi does not appear to be active in battling Amaterasu's enemies. She is not a general, nor an advisor. For one who carries out such…administrative tasks, she has much indeed."

"_Administrative tasks_?" O'Neil snorted. "You mean she does _nothing_?"

Daniel noticed Tsukuyomi begin to frown and interrupted. "Hey, guys, we're the guests here, _honored_ guests…let's not…_mock_…our host, okay?"

"He is correct, Daniel." Tsukuyomi said bitterly. "I do not do anything. On many occasions I have tried to tell my queen important things that she seems to overlook, but she smiles and nods and ushers me away. I have felt helpless when she suffers a defeat. I have been gifted with soldiers, but I am not permitted to deploy them, and I am not learned in the subtleties of warfare. To all intents and purposes, Colonel O'Neil is right."

"I take it we're alone now?" Carter asked. "I mean…since you've moved us to these rooms and keeping us company…I assume your queen has left?"

"She departed a short time ago." Tsukuyomi grew troubled. "I am unsure…as to how best proceed…" Slowly, she walked by them and looked out of a window of the vessel, and stared thoughtfully out into the desert outside. Daniel watched her, also thoughtful.

"What're you lookin' at?" O'Neil asked quietly. "You're _type_?"

"What? _No_…I was just thinking…have you noticed that she behaves a lot like Ra?"

"You're kidding?" O'Neil frowned. "_Ra_ was the most _conceited_, _irritating_, _self righteous_ – "

"Not personality, _behavior_. The way she moves. Her expressions. I think she might have spent more time around him than she has around her queen."

"And that _means_?"

Daniel winced. "Well, _nothing_…just thought it might be interesting to point out."

"_Thanks_," O'Neil smiled sarcastically, settling back down and relaxing.

"Where's the Doctor?" Carter asked.

"He has left momentarily." Tsukuyomi said, turning back to them. "He has a craft nearby. He believes that using it, he might be able to stall the Borg advance."

"What of Bastet?" Teal'c asked. "Is there any news on her time of arrival?"

"I don't know about them, but the Borg will be here in just under _ten_ hours." The Doctor strode into the room, dusting himself down and getting sand everywhere, much to Tsukuyomi's displeasure.

"We should be gone by then." O'Neil yawned and stretched. "By the way…what function were we fulfilling…by staying here?"

"What do you mean?" Carter asked.

"Well, Amaterasu has gone. "I think, if we ask _nicely_, Tsukuyomi will let us go." He shrugged. "We'll dial up and leave."

"And leave me to do all the hard work?" The Doctor snorted.

"What about Tsukuyomi?" Daniel asked.

"What _about_ her?" O'Neil asked back. "She has _instructions_. She has to say, sorry, you beat me, I'll be going now."

"But why?" Daniel asked. "She could leave…_surely_? I mean, regardless whether she's here or not, Bastet will find the Sphere."

"Yes, and that's the problem." The Doctor reminded them. "It's not a case of should or can we go," his gaze swept over everyone in the room. "It's that we have to find a way to stop Bastet coming. If that attack wasn't underway, things might well be in hand by now. Still," he shrugged, "it's only traded one problem for another; if the attack wasn't happening, we'd all be trying to push Amaterasu off instead."

They heard a sound draw near. Something roared overhead. They ran to the window.

"What was _that_?" Carter asked, scanning the sky.

But Tsukuyomi and Teal'c already knew.

"A death glider." Teal'c answered.

"Oh _well_, nothing to worry about then." O'Neil slunk back to his seat. The others did likewise, until Tsukuyomi made an ominous statement.

"My ship does _not_ have a death glider hangar. It is too small."

"So…_who_ just flew over us?" O'Neil asked slowly. A ring transporter in the room activated. Tsukuyomi's First Prime ran forward and knelt. His armour was singed and he had cuts on his head and hands.

"What has happened?" Tsukuyomi demanded.

"We are attacked!" He gasped. "Death gliders and al'kesh disrupted our defences, and whilst we were distracted, enemy Jaffa poured through the Chappa'ai!"

"Whom do they serve?" Tsukuyomi frowned.

"They bear the mark of _Sekhmet_!"

"I thought Sekhmet was aboard the ships coming here…" Carter looked puzzled. "Wouldn't her attack force be with her?"

"And aren't they still supposed to be about _four_ hours away?" O'Neil raised his voice.

"Evidently, they are here _now_." Teal'c said. Everyone turned to him. He was looking out of the window, into the sky. They looked too, and saw three ha'tak mother ships overhead.

Everyone looked to Tsukuyomi. She stared back.

"_Well_?" The Doctor asked.

Tsukuyomi turned to her First Prime. "Jaffa, how many enemy do we face on the ground?"

"Many _hundreds_, My Lady!" He reported. "We are outnumbered, and cannot fight them effectively whilst the death gliders and al'kesh assail us from the air!"

"You'll have more than death gliders and al'kesh to contend with soon," the Doctor muttered. Then he froze, and raised a hand, his expression grave. His eyes widened.

"What?" O'Neil asked.

"The _stargate_!" The Doctor snarled. "Why didn't I realize!"

"Realize what?" Carter asked.

"It never even occurred to me! I was so concerned with limiting the Borg's _biological_ advancement and saving lives that I missed out something far _more_ precious! The _stargate_! If the Borg assimilate _Ancient_ technology, if they learn of the gate network, it will make their spread more rapid than you can _imagine_…"

"So…you're saying if the Borg get the gate, the game's up?" Daniel asked.

"With the gate assimilated, the Borg will calculate all possible combinations and permutations of symbols in a matter of hours. Any civilization that has a settlement on a gate world will be discovered, and they will have no idea what will be coming after them."

"So…you're telling us that there's _nothing_ we can do?" O'Neil said bleakly. He shrugged. "_Good_! Let's go home and prepare what we can." Al'kesh fire struck Tsukuyomi's ship. She glared at the offending aircraft as they flew by and went to the transporter rings. The others swiftly followed.

"Couldn't we _take_ the gate?" Daniel suggested, once they had transported to the bridge.

Tsukuyomi put up the shields, then glanced at him. "_How_?"

"Well, we could bring it aboard this ship…"

"We are under _attack_," Tsukuyomi glowered. "It is _impossible_."

"Then we get Sekhmet to agree to a ceasefire and we use her superior man power to haul the gate away in one of her ha'taks and vacate the area!" Daniel proposed. "Amaterasu was made to see reason, the other system lords probably can be too. Look, we can still avert an all out catastrophe if we try this plan."

"He's _right_," the Doctor agreed. "Pooling resources might be the best bet we have. The gate can't stay here if the Borg are coming."

"_Hang on_…" O'Neil waved his hands. "Goa'ulds _cooperating_?"

Daniel gasped in exasperation. "If we can get them to realize the peril they're in, I'm sure they would join us _against_ the Borg. All they have to do is move a stargate and keep clear, how _hard_ can that be? We're not asking them to _make peace_ with each other…if anything we're doing them a _favor_!"

O'Neil rubbed his temples and winced. "If…_if_, we manage to get Sekhmet to join…_our_ side…wouldn't that mean she can get the others to agree and we will have all their ships to help us, right?"

"_Yeah_…that's pretty much what I just said…" Daniel agreed.

"_Well_," O'Neil shrugged, "why don't we just get _them_ to join Amaterasu and Tsukuyomi? Come on, _Four_ system lords? _Eleven_ mother ships, and…this _smaller_ one? We must have enough fire power and manpower to win. We _must_. I mean, come on, how tough _are_ these Borg?"

"_Very_." The Doctor answered. "But that does sound plausible too…still both plans are worthless unless we can broker an alliance, and by the looks of things, that won't be easy..." He glanced at Tsukuyomi and smiled. "It's all down to you now."

Tsukuyomi looked uneasy. "I have so seldom spoken to other goa'uld. I have seen many, but apart from my queen, and lord Ra…I have interacted with them very little. I do not know the system lords. I do not know their ways. I am at a disadvantage."

"_Disadvantage_?" The Doctor repeated. He came to her side and spoke softly and gently. "You have had the privilege of speaking with the supreme system lord himself. I dare say you have picked up some of his mannerisms too…"

"_Told you_." Daniel whispered to O'Neil. Then he paused, realizing what that statement implied…

"…so…Tsukuyomi," the Doctor continued, "do as he would. Just…be yourself, but base your performance on Ra's."

"_Performance_?" Tsukuyomi stared at him, partly amused and partly offended. Her eyes glowed.

"_There_!" The Doctor grinned. "That's it! Just like _that_!"

They moved away and gave her some space as she hailed the mother ships above. The viewing screen swirled to life and before them was Bastet herself. She regarded Tsukuyomi with scorn. Rising from her throne she snarled angrily.

"_Kree Tsukuyomi! Shel-pak'karak Bastet!_"

Tsukyomi was silent for a time. She stared back at Bastet, unafraid, straight and erect. Sg-1 and the Doctor watched intently. Even O'Neil began to agree…Tsukuyomi _did_ remind him of Ra…

At last, Tsukuyomi spoke, softly, and with a malice and self confidence that shocked her new companions.

"_Why_ do you attack me?"

"Your queen's transgression dictates that all who walk in her shadow must die." Bastet returned. "I am fortunate; you will make a fine trophy. Your head shall take its place next to Sobek's. Before she dies, your queen shall set it in place herself."

"_Trophy_?" The Doctor murmured.

"Bastet deceived Sobek, and has his head on display in Bubastis." Daniel explained.

The Doctor grimaced.

Tsukuyomi's retort made them hush. "Then yours will be a hollow victory." She said simply. "If ruin is what you seek, you will find it here."

"_Ruin_?" Bastet seemed amused. "The only ruin shall be yours."

Tsukuyomi smiled eerily and cocked her head. "I wonder, _what_ has brought you here?"

"The destruction of Amaterasu!" Bastet shot back. "She will kneel before me and face punishment for her insolence!"

"You…are not aware of the _secret_?"

"The _secret_?" Bastet's eyes narrowed. "Speak plainly."

"We have a common enemy." Tsukuyomi said. "I suggest you call off you attack and make amends. Together, we may prevail."

"I will not fall prey to such _blatant_ deception!" Bastet sneered.

"There is no deception." Tsukuyomi returned. She leaned forward and leered in such a way that brought back unsettling memories for Daniel, and her eyes glowed gently as she spoke. "You…should _not_ have been so _vindictive_. By coming here you have assured your own death…and the deaths of _all_ goa'uld." She stepped nearer the screen, casually, slowly. "Recant your curse against my queen, and I shall offer you a chance for deliverance."

Bastet seemed taken aback by her opponent's strength of character.

"She's either going to think Tsukuyomi's a lot tougher than she bargained for, or that she's mad." Daniel muttered.

"_Deliverance_?" Bastet retorted. "You are in no position to issue threats or make demands. Your pitiful garrison has routed. _I_ control the Chappa'ai! Kali and Sekhmet stand by me. You cannot prevail over _three_, when you do not even stand equal with _one_."

Tsukuyomi activated the controls. The open, outer layer of her ship began to close and reform into a perfect pyramid. With a groan and roar, the ship began to lift off.

"You believe you can _escape_?" Bastet sneered.

"I am departing, and I leave this planet to you." Tsukuyomi returned. "When our foe comes, you will be unready, and you will lose. Fear not; my queen and I, and all the others will fall not long after. If that is the fate you want, then hold your course. Or…we could make alliance. I have knowledge about this enemy. You have the resources to fight them. Cease your assault and speak with me, unless you are afraid…" Tsukuyomi's eyes glowed again and as she regarded Bastet coldly.

"Do you think she believe her?" Carter asked nervously.

"If she doesn't, it will play out exactly as Tsyukuyomi said." The Doctor said grimly.

Bastet gave orders to her jaffa, and glanced at Tsukuyomi askance. "The planet is mine. Your ship is small, and you cannot escape our blockade. Nor can you flee via the chappa'ai. I shall speak with you. If I find you are stalling for time, your fate will be _unspeakable_."

Tsukuyomi deactivated the screen without a word.

"Well done!" The Doctor grinned, patting her on the back. "You see? I _knew_ you had it in you!"

Tsukuyomi ignored him and padded over to another control panel. Activating it, the top opened and slid aside, revealing several items. Tsukuyomi slipped her hand into the first of these; a wrist-weapon. It crackled with energy and she took in a deep breath.

"You…ever used one of those?" O'Neil asked.

"No."

"_No_?" Daniel faltered. "You've…you've _never_ in your _life_ used a wrist-weapon?"

"I have seen them used." She replied, looking at it, back and front. "But I have never had the need to use one. I think, however, that now…I might _have_ such a need."

"You know it has _shield_, right?" O'Neil asked.

Tsukuyomi glowered at him. "I am _well_ aware. It is for that reason I am employing it."

"_Just checking_." O'Neil smiled sarcastically.

Tsukuyomi headed for the transporter rings.

"Wait…you're not going _alone_?" Carter asked with concern.

"Bastet may kill you on sight if she sees you armed. She may also take ill to having so many strangers engaging in this supposedly private exchange." Tsukuyomi returned. "I confess though, I would prefer some assistance. Two of you may accompany me, though you must leave all weapons here."

"I thought you didn't know how the system lords behaved." Daniel pointed out.

"I am basing my assumption on how my queen reacts in such circumstances." Tsukuyomi answered. "Who, if any will come?"

"I think I have to," the Doctor said quietly. "I'm the one who has the knowledge she needs."

"Be careful what you say." Tsukuyomi warned. "I have heard from my queen that system lords are devious."

"So are time lords." The Doctor answered with a grin. "Anyone else coming along for the ride?"

"I'll go." Daniel said, stepping forward.

"_Daniel_…" O'Neil cautioned him.

"What?"

"_Why_ are you going?"

"Tsukuyomi might need help."

"What do you think _you_ can do?"

Daniel noticed Tsukuyomi activate the rings. He and the Doctor quickly ran to her side. Moments later, they were gone.

************************************************************************************************

Pacing around the bridge, O'Neil voiced his frustration.

"You ever get the feeling we're being…_deliberately_ left out of this?"

"I _do_…" Teal'c agreed. "We are serving no purpose here. We could have done much to assist Tsukuyomi had we gone with her."

"Like what?" Carter asked sullenly.

"As long as we were aboard her vessel, we could be of assistance. While we are apart, we have no idea what might be transpiring."

"He's got a point." O'Neil muttered. The transporter rings descended. "They're back."

The remainder of SG-1 recoiled when they found that it was _Bastet_, not Tsukuyomi, who had transported. With her, she brought four jaffa, who aimed their weapons the moment the rings withdrew.

Bastet eyed the three with disdain. "You will come with me."

"Yes…" O'Neil agreed nervously. "Of _course_…"

SG-1 stepped under the rings with them, and were transported to Bastet's ha'tak, where they were promptly sent to the brig.

"Another cell…" O'Neil groaned, sinking down. "Why'd they bother bringing us _here_? They could have just left us where we _were_."

"We are insurance." Teal'c said, standing at the door. "In the event that Bastet believes she has been deceived, she will execute us, to punish Tsukuyomi."

"Or get her to do it, like Amaterasu." Carter muttered.

Teal'c bowed his head in agreement.

"_Come on_," O'Neil grumbled, "you _really_ think that goa'uld even cares if we're _alive_?"

"She looked pretty cut up when she was aiming the staff weapon at us, Sir." Carter said.

"So _what_?" O'Neil raised his arms wide. "She's a _goa'uld_! They're _great_ actors."

"I believe Tsukuyomi genuinely fears for our safety." Teal'c said, turning around to face them. "She has gone to extraordinary lengths to ensure we were looked after. It is very strange. I have never known a goa'uld to behave in such a fashion."

"Perhaps all the time cooped up in her ship has stunted her development…" Carter suggested. "And with Amaterasu dictating her every action, she'd be unlikely to ever to have much of an ego. Every time she stepped out of line she'd have been punished."

"Indeed." Teal'c agreed.

They heard jaffa approaching and stood away from the door. It opened, and Daniel and Tsukuyomi were pushed inside.

O'Neil cocked an eyebrow. "_Didn't go well_?"

Tsukuyomi glared at him and slunk away, to the back of the cell.

"What's with _her_?" O'Neil asked in a low voice.

"Well, let's just say…it _didn't_…go _well_…" Daniel sighed.

There was an awkward pause.

"_And_?" O'Neil pressed.

"Well, you see…it started when the Doctor – "

"_Daniel_." O'Neil looked impatient.

"Okay…Bastet isn't worried about the Borg, in fact she's exceedingly _interested_ and now has the Doctor under her thumb undergoing the same mind control technology they used on Thor."

"And that _means_?" O'Neil asked.

"It _means_ that they'll drain all his knowledge about the Borg…and pretty much be ready to engage them…" Daniel rubbed his head and winced. "It's not only knowledge of the Borg…the Doctor is a _Time Lord_…and from what we saw before they herded us out of the room, it looks like the Time Lords are more advanced than almost any other species we've encountered. The fact is…they're planning to use Time Lord knowledge to win the battle…which then means they'll have both Borg and Time Lord technology by the end of this." Daniel looked grim. "Things have become a lot worse…"


End file.
